An adventurer's accolades
by laraxxxsam
Summary: Sam sees Lara's dorm room open and hears some weird noises, she decides to investigate. (LaraxSam during college years, college girl experimentation/fantasy)


Sam knocks on the door.  
"Lara are you sleeping?"  
Lara answers "No, don't come in now..." in a tired voice  
Sam enters anyway, and sees Lara touching her clit.  
Lara looks up and seems very flustered, she blushed and turns red.  
Sam looks confused as she says "that's not how you do it babe!"

Lara raises an eyebrow as she says "Oh really? Would you care to show me? I was just thinking of you..."  
Lara pulls Sam close until she could feel her heartbeat.  
She feels it quicken.

Sam seems excited as she could feel Lara's too and they share a short kiss: Not too long, but short; short enough for Lara's heart to start beeting faster.  
They have a short embrace whilst having a long beautiful kiss.

Lara's hands slowly wonders down Sam's curved body and her other hand stays wrapped around Sam's back.

Sam says "Not yet babe, lets have some fun first."  
Lara bites her lip as she gives in and releases her tight hold on Sam.

Sam begins to tease Lara slowly as she runs her hand down Lara's perfectly shaped body.

Sam gives in and and says something on her mind. "We'd be such a great couple Lara..."  
Lara admittedly says "Whats stopping us babe?"

Sam begins to slowly rub Lara's vagina but she stops "I want you to last longer"  
Lara nods in a cute way showing her approval.

Lara turns her head and gives Sam a playful bite on her neck and Lara giggles in delight.

Sam backs Lara up to a wall whilst intensly watching her eyes wonder down.  
They begin to kiss passionately.  
Lara feels a sense of triumph as one of her hands reaches Sam's clit.

Lara begins to rub Sam's clit slowly.  
She takes enough care so that Sam seems aroused but she doesnt let her get close to orgasm.

Lara kisses Sam again.  
Sam holds on to Lara with sheer joy and pleasure.  
Sam cries out in joy and then Sam's other hand moves slowly down Lara's smooth back.

Sam kisses Lara's breasts whilst moving slowly licking her, moving down her stomach.  
Lara giggles as she feels Sam's tongue moving down.

Lara grabs Sam's buttcheek and squeezes slowly.  
This makes Sam squint slightly making her look even more sexy.

"You are a naughty girl arent you Lara?" Sam says in a alluring tone.  
Lara kisses Sam making sure that she explores Sam's entire mouth.  
Sam moves further down Lara's radiating body kissing as she goes.  
She stops just above Lara's slightly wet pussy kissing it very gently so that it gives Lara a tickling sensation.  
Sam moves even further down onto Lara's tender pussy.  
She begins to lick Lara's clit slowly in a circular fashion whilst not penetrating but making Lara's heart beat faster.

Lara yells "More!"

Sam slowly moves her tongue in and out gradually getting faster with each rotation.  
Sam stop before Lara climaxes she moves up to Lara's face and kisses her deeply.  
Sam's muscles begin to tense.  
Lara says "Now its my turn, im going to make you beg!"  
Lara finds Sam's twitching pussy quickly.  
She begins to rub it.  
But as she slowly moves her other hand down Sam's neck she slowly penetrates.  
She barely feels it but it feels good.

Then Lara moves her hand further down, whilst staying very close to Sam.  
Sam feels Lara's breath on her neck.

Lara keeps her finger in Sam's pussy whilst kissing with incredible passion  
Then she inserts her other finger into Sam's anus.  
Lara slowly starts to move in and out carefully making sure to not touch the clit to prevent an orgasm.  
Lara kisses Sam again passionately and their tongues meet.

Sam tastes Lara's strawberry breath and she bites her tongue softly.  
They kiss passionately.  
Suddenly Sam stops and leaves the room.

She comes back with a strap on, smiling and says,  
"Time to get hard core"

Sam straps it on whilst being gentle.  
She feels Lara's clit, and does not penetrate, somewhat teasingly.  
Sam slowly enters as lara expells a breath from her mouth.  
She can smell the strawberry on her breath.

She kisses Lara once more and says,  
"I love you and ill always be there for you."  
Sam gets faster.  
Lara moans in pure joy.  
Lara cries for more.  
Sam enters and exits quicker.

As lara gets very close, as her pussy starts to wetten more, a small puddle starts to form on the cold floor.  
Sam takes the strapon off and enters Lara's pussy with her tongue.

Lara starts to twitch intensly as Sam teases her.  
Just before orgasm Lara pulls Sam up so she lays on top of her and they can both feel their smooth skin rubbing against each others.

Sam gets the vaseline.  
"Something you've longed for in years"  
They apply it on themselves, giggling at how sey they both look.

Sam turns around and Lara's mouth licks her clit as she does the same.  
Their bodies are slippery and sexy.  
Lara laughs as Sam slips and the force hitting the ground makes Sam orgasm.  
She squirts into Lara's mouth and then Lara squirts in to Sam's mouth.

As they both laugh, their eyes meet. and they share one more kiss.

After falling on the bed, tired and wet, Sam whispers,  
"Ill see you in my dreams Lara."  
And they fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
